The new cultivar was discovered by the inventors in a controlled environment in Homestead, Fla. United States in September 2003 as a naturally occurring mutation of Schefflera arboricola. The new cultivar was observed as a single plant in a group of plants of Schefflera arboricola. Compared to plants of Schefflera arboricola, the plants of the new Schefflera are denser having closely-spaced and parted palmate leaves that are palmately veined, very glossy and dark green.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in the controlled environment in Elfin Forest, Calif., United States, has shown that the unique features of this new Schefflera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Schefflera has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of plants of the new Schefflera. These characteristics in combination distinguish the new Schefflera as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Upright plant habit.        2. Rapid growth rate.        3. Parted palmate leaves that are palmately veined and closely spaced.        4. Very glossy and dark green leaves.        